1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arc suppressing and venting assemblies for a circuit breaker and more specifically to a louvered stack and baffle assembly for such purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most arc stacks for circuit breaker venting structures are designed to release arc gas products from the circuit breaker in a manner to aid in the interruption of the circuit and to vent the gases in a safe manner, i.e., by cooling and deionizing the gases to prevent or eliminate tendencies to cross phase or to strike grounded metal parts. Many methods for venting use multiple, generally parallel perforated vertical plates providing a series of chambers causing changes in the direction of gaseous flow resulting in turbulence and an attendant cooling of the moving gases. The forced flow of gases through the obstacle pathway provides a restriction of gas flow which causes high chamber pressures within the circuit breaker casing. Also, space constraints often require that the arc extinguishing assembly take up a limited amount of space within the casing.